


Thoughts on-Series

by LysandraCaptor



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: but not confirmed, more are planned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysandraCaptor/pseuds/LysandraCaptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a summary on Sans in a way, it's 11 pm and I'm in the mood to write, everything is writen out of the blue, so don't be too disappointed in the end >.</p><p>Edit: I've figured out that I'll make a series out of it, my thoughts on everyone in Undertale, let's see how you will like it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A question (Sans)

Is it melting ice or the skies drifting by in your eyes  
As I go mad, I go insane  
A mask or a true grin  
Even after I've cut through you

Are you a friend or a foe  
You chase me as a shadow  
As soon as I abandoned home  
Follow me everywhere I go

If I would decide otherwise  
Could we be like brother and sister?  
A family, with a brunt kitchen  
And bad bone puns to tell

Tell me  
If I decided otherwise

Would you still want me to burn in hell?


	2. A brother (Papyrus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go on Papyrus, hope you'll enjoy :)  
> And as always: Never judge. It's 11 pm. Again

A brother (Papyrus)

"I, the great Papyrus!"  
You are used to hear  
But if I'd tell another story  
Would you mind to tag along?

I love my brother, period.  
Just the way he loves me  
Too often his smile is fake  
So I worry, so I try

I'm not the brightest  
But still, a goodnight story...  
Can sometimes cure  
Can make you laugh for real

Brother, hold on to your dreams  
Even if I'll be gone someday  
Smile for me, please  
Just try your best

So I can be proud of you the way you could never be of me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow the notes of my first chapter slipped into the second one, yeah...

**Author's Note:**

> I think there are some things I might say:  
> 1\. For me, Frisk is a girl.  
> 2\. I've always wondered: Is there a way to 'neutralize' a genocide run? And I found an answer. No, it's not. The game taught me: As soon as you decide to let this desire to kill everyone (or to just fight Sans :P) take over you, you're basically lost. The game will never reset because you are too weak to fight 'yourself'.  
> 3\. The perspective is after the genocide run is reseted and 'you' go for a pacifist run
> 
> So... I talk too much ._.
> 
> Anyway, good night/morning/day/afternoon/whatever time you are reading this .-.


End file.
